


Tacos and Chill

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: This story picks up with Jen and Patsy after Tamaki's Hulk #11/She-Hulk Vol 2 and explores some of Jen's base sexual frustrations and desires.





	Tacos and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



"Round three?" Patsy asked.

Jen leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out wide then wiggled side to side, assessing how full she was. Before she could answer, Patsy's giggling drew her attention. She arched an eyebrow at her and prodded, "What?"

"I just noticed you are wearing a shirt with Pizza on it, a very cute shirt I might add, and we are shoving our faces with tacos. It just made me laugh."

Jen smiled and pulled the front of her shirt out to take a look at it, "So I am." Jen sat back in her chair and sighed. "I tend to be slower to come back to Jen lately, you know?"

Patsy reached across the table and patted Jen's hand. "It's okay, you've got me. I promise I won't let you wear anything that will make you the laughing stock of criminal defense attorneys everywhere- because you know that photo will end up on one of those ‘Superheroes of Brooklyn’ blogs."

"Ha, that will be the day." Jen nudged her plate toward Patsy. "One more taco, and then we can go."

"One taco, coming right up. I'm glad you like to eat as much as I do. I don't think we could be friends if I couldn't count on you to chow down some late night eats after destroying some weird AI bad guys with skulls for heads." Patsy stood and grabbed their plates, moving a few steps over to the Taco Taco truck window.

As she turned to order Jen stared at Patsy's ass, her black sash swirling lightly with the night breeze. Maybe Jen had been coming at this dating thing all wrong? Patsy abruptly turned back toward their table with their plates in hand, catching Jen mouth agape, practically drooling. "I'm glad to see all those squats have paid off," Patsy quipped.

Jen took her plate and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Oh, they are definitely returning dividends." Jen grabbed her taco and took a large bite to avoid saying anything else. It wasn't that she and Patsy didn't have a flirty banter, they definitely did, but this was the first time in a while she felt the urge to upend their table and pull Patsy into a sloppy kiss right in front of anyone passing by at nearly midnight. She also wasn't sure whether it was _her_ feeling this mix of force and sexual chemistry or if they were residual Hulk urges. Lifting her head to risk a glance at Patsy, she found Patsy was staring at her, taco untouched. "What?" Jen mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Do you want to come back to my place after," Patsy raised her chin toward Jen's nearly demolished taco, "you finish that?"

"What about your taco?" Jen stalled by shoving the last bite into her mouth.

"I think I've found something a lot more appetizing." Patsy's foot brushed against Jen's ankle and she nearly choked at the surprise of it. She hoped Patsy didn't see her slight recoil, but she knew better. Patsy was keenly observant whether she was in Hellcat mode or not. "Jen, look at me," Patsy softly pled.

Jen swallowed and wished she had ordered a drink so she could delay some more. Instead she she did as her friend asked. She met Patsy's eyes and found warmth and patience there, and maybe what could be understanding. Jen pushed her chair back and came around to Patsy extending her hand, "Come on, let's talk when we get to your apartment." Patsy didn't miss a beat, abandoning her untouched taco in favor of taking Jen's hand as they walked toward her place.

After Patsy turned the lock on her door, closing them in and keeping everyone else out, Jen pinned Patsy to the door. Patsy whimpered her approval. "Patsy," Jen said, trying to ground herself in the moment, trying to make sense of her feelings. Patsy pulled her mask off and put her hands on Jen's hips; she held Jen’s gaze, tension rising as she touched their foreheads together. "Patsy," Jen said, again breathless. "Can we have sex and still be friends? I mean, I assume based on our abandoned meal that you want to have sex. Like I said earlier, it's been hard transitioning back to Jen, and I'm not sure if these feelings are me or Hulk, and that scares me. But you deserve to know that, before we—"

"Jen, I love you dearly, but just shut up and fuck me already." Patsy punctuated her statement with a kiss, capturing Jen's lips in her own.

They kissed each other in Patsy’s entryway for a while. After making the first move, Patsy had ceded control to Jen, letting her set the pace. Their makeout stoked the fire that had burned in Jen since Patsy helped her get ready for her date earlier that night. Jen couldn't remember the last time she was this horny, and she hoped that desire would carry them through the night.

"Patsy?" Jen tentatively asked when they both came up for air.

"Jen?" Patsy made eye contact.

"Don't laugh, I feel silly asking this, but umn, I’ve been feeling you up, and umn, how does your Hellcat suit come off?"

Patsy started cackling, which caused Jen to push off the door and glare at her. Patsy covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. After composing herself she said, "Don't pout. Here, let me show you." Grabbing Jen's hands and bringing them to her lips got Jen back into the moment. Patsy spun around seductively, like they were in the middle of a tango, and placed Jen's hand on the back of her neck. "The zipper is tucked under the flap."

"Was that so hard?"

"No, but it was fun." Patsy moved her hips, her ass swaying suggestively. Jen took it in part as penance, and part as enticement. Jen fondled Patsy's zipper and then decided to make her wait. She pulled Patsy's black sash off in one whoosh, spinning Patsy back around with the movement. Jen twirled the sash loosely around her own neck. Patsy groaned, Jen found her impatience more arousing, could feel the slickness building between her legs.

“So, you want out of this suit then?” Jen playfully asked, moving her knee between Patsy’s legs. Their bodies pressed into one another and they kissed again. As much as Jen wanted to draw it out, she couldn’t wait any longer to get her hands on Patsy’s skin. She undid the zipper in the back then removed Patsy’s long black gloves; Patsy’s red hair was a mess from the mask and Jen’s hands in it while they kissed.

Unimpeded now, Jen started to roll down Patsy’s suit kissing revealed skin as she went; first, her collar bone, then the top of her breast, then a nipple. Patsy writhed beneath her, leaning into the door for support. Jen was starting to sweat so she kneeled down and pulled her shirt over her head, pushing it under her knees for some cushion against Patsy’s hardwood floors. 

"Bra too," Patsy quipped. Jen took it off and hung it on the door handle, resuming her earlier task. She shimmied the suit down to Patsy’s knees and let it fall over her tall boots; she wasn’t going to let Patsy take her boots off because her vagina was at the perfect height for Jen to access with her mouth.

Jen leaned back on her heels, taking Patsy in. "Commando huh? The things you learn about your best friend when you get her naked." 

Patsy put her hand on Jen’s head and guided her toward her own mound of hair. "Seems to be working just fine for me." As Jen parted her outer lips Patsy kept her hand on Jen’s head. Jen liked the way Patsy’s fingers felt in her hair, the way they curled into her scalp when she first swiped her tongue over Patsy’s clit. Jen cupped Patsy’s ass, it felt even better that she had imagined, firm but fleshy. She slid down and grabbed Patsy’s upper thighs for leverage. 

"Oh Jen, your hands are so strong. Your mouth—" Patsy bucked into Jen’s mouth and hummed her approval.

Jen pushed her tongue into Patsy’s opening, aggressively flicking her tongue in and out, need winning out over savoring every lick and response. Patsy’s knees started to shake. Jen returned her tongue to Patsy’s clit, hard beneath licks and sucks. Jen was wet and pulsing and used her own thumping heart beat to set the tempo against Patsy’s clit.

Patsy’s finger closing around her hair let her know she was close. Jen massaged her legs and her ass, holding her mouth firmly, making sure Patsy felt every lick of her tongue. 

"Jen, Jen, yes that’s. . . good. So fucking good."

Patsy’s orgasm wracked her body, Jen stood and held her up, letting Patsy come against her knee. Light aftershocks pulsing onto her leg as their sweaty bodies clung to each other. Patsy kissed Jen’s neck and mumbled thanks into her ear.

"I needed that." Jen said, pulling back and smiling at Patsy. Patsy pulled her boots off and let her suit fall into a pile at their feet, joining Jen’s shirt.

"And, I'm not done with you," Patsy declared, pulling Jen into the living room. "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow because round one isn't even over."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper) for the beta work.


End file.
